You belong to me
by lostiesgirl
Summary: What if Lisa manage to defeat Jackson in a diffrent way? What i think the movie should have ended on. Part of my 14 days of valentine s stories. Update: for more information about this story ,check out my blog, that's mentioned on my profile.


a/n: All right, i haven't written anything for a while for the 14 days of love stories, but i hope this can make up for it. From what i think should have been the sequel hook.

And if this gets enough feed back, get ready for another.

Disclaimer: Don't own Red eye or the characters, if that was the case, we would have gotten the sequel, they would have ended up together, and every fan would burst from joy.

* * *

Lisa hangs up the phone, as she walks carefully towards the door to close it. As she does, she looks back at the other door, hoping that Jackson won't get the upper hand.

She glances back and screamed when Jackson appears with a big knife. Probably the K-bar. He tries to get a clear shot of her, while Lisa does her best with her high school hockey stick. She does okay, but it was a struggle for a moment. She managed the upper hand when she hit him hard in his hand while he was on the floor, making him loosen his grip on the knife and as a consequence, She pushes the knife outside the room with the stick.

Jackson quickly stands up . Lisa raises her stick in the air to strike him down, he grabs it and with the stick as support, twirl her around like some macabre tango to the death. He pushes her against the door. Jackson throws the stick away as she tries to push him off to go after it, ending up being grabbed harshly by him and pushed to the wall in the process.

"Auug." Lisa screams as she tries to push him off of her. She realizes that the situation was familiar to her. "Leave me alone!" In a quick flash, Jackson has her hands pinned to the wall, smiling triumphantly and taking in a deep breath.

She only wants to slap that grin off of his face. She starts to say something, but she notice that they are very close in proximate. He seems to notice her slight discomfort and leans near her ear. Lisa froze, as she looks over to him. "All i do is tell you the truth time and again, and what do you do; screw me over." He grasp her chin, to make her fully see her. " Why did you do this?"

Lisa widen her eyes. 'Is he trying to turn this on me?' "Me? What about you? How does someone decide to become a manager of whatever group you're with? Do you just wake up one morning and think 'hmm, i haven't done much of my life lately, i think i might as well join a terrorist group.' "

Jackson growled. "If you want to know, no. It takes a lot of work to get into my very coveted position. " She starts to listen intently, only she could do at this point. " And a lot of stress on me. I thought to myself, 'oh maybe just one more job. Then I'll quit. Find another job, with a better health care.' " He chuckles. "Then i start to prepair, make this job extra special, my _David _or _last supper _. " He leans closer to her, chuckling to her as his continues the last conversation she'll ever have. " Then i had to- see your photo while checking the options on how to go about this." He shakes his head. He revealed too much, and too late. "Made this a lot harder than necessary, just-" He looks away from her, fearing the worse from her gaze. "Because of you."

Lisa tries to press her back against the wall, alarmed at his words. 'No, he can't be telling the truth. Just this one he can't be.' He lesson some of the pressure from his hold on her hands, more caressing them than anything. " You- You're not- saying-"

"You bet i am , Leese." He cuts her off. " And i tried so hard to make you leave my mind, tried to make you nonesentusual as possible,but those last few weeks, it made me felt something inside, that i haven't felt in a long time."

They held their gaze at each other as Lisa debated on her next move. She, during his soul baring moment, scan her room to find any improv weapons. She saw the hockey stick near the foot of the bed, but she feels that she has the most potent weapon right near her.

Jackson looks deeply into her eyes. To see if his next step would be fatal, for the one or the other.

Lisa tries to conjure up any sense of emotion for him : sympathy, pity, some fear. But it was there, the feeling she had long tried to squash the moment she found out the truth about him when the plane took off; attraction.

Jackson's lips were just a hair's breath away from her's. She slightly parted her lips to wet them . That was it for him.

The first kiss was harsh as it was passionate. He wanted to hurt her for what she made him put himself through. She wanted to fight back with all she had, earning a few moans from him.

She keeps telling her that it was only to sedate him. She can't keep lying at the way that her heart races, with simultaneous excitement and apprehension. He pulls away, with a big smile on his face.

She feels the same, thought her pride is the reason for not showing it. ' He may be cute, but that's not gunna stop me.' She pushes him towards the bed. He looks at her, heading to stand up, until she starts to walk towards him and sitting on top of him. He grins as she starts to kiss his cheek and groping him.

Jackson turns his head slightly to recapture her lips. His hands, gripping her hips to keep her in place. He feels that if he doesn't that he will lose her. An idea pops up in his mind.

Off guard by trying to seduce him, Jackson turns her around to have her back on the bed. " I don't know about you, but i like being on top."

Lisa tries not to roll her eyes at the statement. As Jackson leans down to kiss her neck, She spots the stick sticking out . It must have fell. She uses her free hand to slowly grab it.

She yelps out in pain as Jackson suddenly bites her, leaving his mark on her. He stood straight up to look at her. She quickly lays her hand flat. "Tit for tat, Leese." He cradles her head to pull her up with him. " Not as painful from what you did to me, though."

_How the hell would he know? _She thought as she starts to slightly panic.

"But, i think i can make up for it at a later time."

"What?" She said, slightly out of breath.

Jackson starts to grip her hair. " Remember what i said that i might steal you?" Lisa widen her eyes as Jackson's forehead collides with her own. He smirks. _Maybe this day didn't turn out to be so bad after all._

1/2/3/4/05

Lisa feels a bright light as she starts to come to, the light relenting as she does so.

"Lisa?" She hear her father's distorted voice ask her.

She rapidly blinks her eyes as she starts to move her body. "Wha- What happened?"

"They caught him, Lisa!" Her father looks towards an ambulance near the front of their street as She takes in that's she's outside. She looks down to where she's sitting. _And on the grass. _

"But how?" She groans as the pain in her head intensifies. She grabs it as an attempt to calm it down.

Her dad shakes his head. "Not now, you have to get inside and rest." He looks at the police officers. "Or give them your statement, what ever you're up too."

She swallow as She stands up . "No, I'm good." She lightly dust off her clothes as her father stands up as well. He looks at her, alarmed. "What is it?"

He points to her neck. " What has that bastard done to you?"

Lisa looks to where he's pointing and sees the bite mark. "Long story..."

1/2/3/4/6/05

Lisa looks outside of her apartment building as she takes a deep breath. The last two months has been a flurry of media, questioning and minor popularity. Her hotel actually has gain 3% of business, some even requesting the room where the attempt assassination took place. She always turned them down, citing that the floor is still being repaired and that it would be out of their price range in any case.

She walks to her living room, which with the extra revenue has given her a hevty paycheck, for the past two months, to which she had saved half at the bank and used for the other essential, has given her a better computer and internet access.

She walked past a mirror where she could barely see the bite mark that has haunted her for the better part of a month. She shudders at the memory of their last encounter. They had him arrested and then transfer for a state prison, and that was the last that she heard from him. But she still can't help but lie awake in the night, still being watched by him. Wondering when he'll make his move.

_Get over it, you won. Just seeing so many film noir made your mind all like that_. She head straight for the kitchen, to grab some leftover take out chinese food. Withen the few months of fame came the expected invasion of privacies, so she had to take to take out or when she can, eat at the hotel restaurant. So, ironically, she's even more closeted. Which she doesn't particularly mind all too much.

As she slouches down on her old light purple couch, with a box of noodles in her hand. She hears someone knocking her door. She sets the food on the short table in front of her and walks towards the door.

She opens the little glass hole at the door to see the person that was knocking is long gone. She starts to walk away when she stumbles on a note.

_To Leese,_

She quickly unfolds the note.

_I know that our little redevois was cut short by me, for quick thinking from your father. I'll have to thank him later._

She remember from what her father told her, shortly after the police questioned her. That Jackson was carrying her in his arms and was set on leaving. She remember thanking her dad for being the big hero at that moment.

_And the media too, for making you virtually unattainable. Don't worry about me, i recovered well from the four shots your dear old dad gave me._

She starts to feel her heart racing...

_Worry about the fact that we won't meet again face-to-face..._

She starts to relax and slightly smiles.

_At least for a while._

She hears a thud at the door. Without thinking, she opens the door, seeing a brown package. She looks around to see the sight of the person who left it. She grabs the box and quickly goes inside.

She sets it on the table that's in front of the t.v. She paces around the area, thinking. _It's not a bomb. _She reasures herself. _ Or him, contorted inside. _She chuckles at the thought of Jackson going to Yoga. She shakes it out of his mind. _I can't keep pacing the night away, better to see what's inside._

As she opens the box's top, a note fell from it. She picks it up.

_A present to hold you down for a while._

She looks inside of the box and she gaps at the contents; 4 roses,

_A rose from every hour we spent._

Three different self-help books, all from dr, phil

_Some books to help you with,_

2 dark red scarfs

_Something to warm your neck,_

And a pen with the top in the shape of a heart.

_And something to symbolize what the future will bring._

She puts the paper down and stare at the 'gifts'. She picks up the pen. It's unlike something she hasn't seen at the stores, then again, she hasn't been out shopping lately. "Okay," She whisper to herself, "He lost his mind."

Some where in the distance from her apartment, Jackson is smirking as he sees her through his hidden camera.

/

Okay, so feedback, comments. Would love some. Stay tuned for some more love stories.


End file.
